Second Chance?
by gottalovett
Summary: Just how far will Bella go to win a night in Voldemort's bed... Voldemort/Bella Draco/Bella
1. Chapter 1

_This fan fic is dedicated to Melissa and Emma- who first introduced me and encouraged me to enter the world of Dracotrix!_

_There is no Draco in this chapter… but he will come… I have quite a messed up fan fic in store for you!_

The house was dank and dark and full of spindly cobwebs in the nooks and crannies of the room. The Dark Lord stroked Nagini. He was waiting for his most faithful servant to enter; though he would never admit that to her face.

She came in breathlessly, bowing deeply before his wooden throne, her liquid brown eyes staring at him in orgasmic ecstasy.

His face was devoid of expression. "You failed me Bella."

Her tongue flickered nervously over her wet, pink lips and her breasts heaved above the black robe. "My Lord, I have only ever served you faithfully. I… I waited for you." Her eyes glinted with insanity as her voice rose. "I waited for you My Lord. Where were the Death Eaters? I never, never renounced you."

His laugh was high and mocking. "Yes Bella and Azkaban was most definitely not kind to you. Tell me," his voice dropped to a menacing whisper, "tell me, was it worth the sacrifice?"

She was looking at him with undisguised desire. "Of course, My Lord."

His voice was silky. "And yet you could not give me the prophecy, nor could you prevent my best from being put into Azkaban. One would almost suspect you wanted them to be incarcerated… as punishment?"

Her eyes widened. "No, My Lord, never would I disobey your orders, but at the Ministry…"

The Dark Lord stared at her bored and she grew more frantic. "I killed Sirius Black, my own cousin, ashamed though I am to admit it, and all for you."

"Hardly difficult when you have already professed your obvious dislike for him."

"He deserved it," she spat, "associating with mudbloods and worse!"

Voldemort's voice was cold. "Indeed."

Bella's voice rose hysterically. "It is Severus who has turned you against your most faithful servant. He who has enjoyed the shelter of Hogwarts and Dumbledore for the past 12 years or more, he who could have killed Harry Potter any number of time and yet stayed his hand. I would not have been so cowardly… I would not have shirked my duties to the Dark Lord…"

He held his hand up, "Silence Bella. What Severus did or didn't do is no concern of yours."

"But…"

"You would argue with the Dark Lord Bella? That could be very, very dangerous." His hand continued to stroke Nagini's smooth scales. "I wonder just how useful you really are to me?"

Bella fell on her knees, clutching frantically at his robe, "I would do anything for you My Lord, anything!"

He allowed his wand to trace its way down her neck, down her pulsing breasts, muttering an incantation under his breath. She recoiled from the burning, crippling pain of his wand tip before moaning in delight. She was looking up at him with adoration written across her face, as she allowed the pain to translate into lust. "Perhaps I should test you," he said.

She could scarcely speak for desire. "I'd do anything, anything to prove myself to you."

He laughed. "You'd have to do better than the rest of your family. The Black's have been a considerable disappointment to me. Sirius loved playing the hero, Lucius was weak and his snivelling wife is no better, Andromeda married a werewolf and a member of the Order, Regulus was cowardly… which brings me to Draco…"

Bella had not flinched at his cold dismissal of her family and sister, but she started at the mention of her nephew, Draco. He knew she had a soft spot for the brat. "After all that talk he couldn't even kill Dumbledore… one simple spell, yet he failed. I shall punish him."

Bella's eyes softened; a rare occurrence. "My Lord, he is just a boy.'

"I was his age when I became the Dark Lord." His words were cutting. "He is a failure just like his father. Prove yourself to me Bella. You must punish him for me." His smile became crueller. "After all, out of all of my Death Eaters, you are the most skilled in the arts of torture." He paused, drinking in the conflict written across her face. "Having second thoughts Bella? Hardly worthy of the title of most faithful I should think."

She was still on the ground. He waited patiently. He knew which emotion would win out in the end. She had loved him for years.

"My Lord, as in all things, I obey." Her voice came out as a bare whisper.

She glanced at him furtively when he said nothing, noting the smile on his face. She placed her hands cautiously on his legs, moving them slowly up his thigh. He watched her desperate excitement grow as she neared his already erect cock. He allowed her to touch the bulge, enjoying the lust in her eyes as her mouth salivated in anticipation.

He pushed her head down. "I think that's enough Bella." She fell onto her hands and knees, panting like a dog, like a bitch in heat denied her precious orgasm.

"I trust you will obey? The rewards could be great for such obedience."

Her brown eyes gleamed. "Yes my Lord," she breathed.

She stood up, arranging her black robes neatly around her tightly bodiced form. "_I _will not fail you."

* * *

Voldemort sighed as Bella left the room. He wanted nothing more than to take her right now, sitting as he was in his chair. She alone, of all his followers, understood the combined delights of pleasure and pain.

He could imagine it now, Nagini slowly squeezing the air out of her pale neck till she screamed for mercy, insane brown eyes undressing him even as her windpipes crushed. He imagined her writhing in ecstasy beneath him as he bruised her mouth with his kisses, her screams as he took her as hard and fast as he could, hands clenched tight in her unruly curls.

Throughout the years he'd tested her. He'd ordered her to marry Rudolphus Lestrange under the pretext of continuing the pureblood line of the Blacks, knowing full well that the only man she'd ever wanted was him. She'd obeyed him without question, as she would now with Draco. She'd endured years in Azkaban at the price of her beauty and sanity for him, though vestiges of beauty still remained, she was no longer the stunning witch of yesteryear.

He could have had her years ago, from the second she'd joined the Death Eater's, a seventeen year old straight out of school. But it had been more fun to make her wait, to see just how far she would go for him before she snapped.

* * *

"The rewards could be great for such obedience," he had said. Her years of silent devotion had finally paid off. One more task, just one more, and he was hers. Never mind she must punish her own nephew, her own sister's son, she would put all emotions behind her.

She could already see the Dark Lord's cock in her mouth as she sucked hard, biting down. Soon enough, he would appreciate her… he'd appreciate all of her.

She was still smiling as she apparated to Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

When the doorbell rang, it was Draco who dutifully went to answer the door for the Death Eater who had just apparated on his front porch. Mind you, his mother hadn't been impressed with how much he had been involved in the doings of the Death Eaters. She had a perennial fear that something bad would happen to him one day. Sometimes Draco wondered just how committed she was to the Dark Lord.

He pushed his white blond hair back angrily. He wasn't a child anymore; his family had to face the facts. The Dark Lord was angry with the Malfoy's, to sit back and do nothing now would be a sure way to find their whole family tortured or worse. His mother only cared about his safety, she didn't seem to realise that his whole family's safety was caught up with his and his father's intricate Death Eater tests of loyalty.

He glanced through the peephole cautiously. He had been warned about the possibility that Harry Potter and his imbecile friends might try to pop by and cause mayhem. But no, the woman on his doorstep's identity was not in question.

He let his Aunt in cheerfully enough. Sometimes he wished Bella had been his mother; at least she had the conviction and passion that the Dark Lord was right. _She _would never have entertained his mother's doubts about the cause. "Evening Auntie," he said casually.

She didn't say anything at all, just looked at him with her luminous brown eyes. He tried again. "Um Auntie?" Her gaze seemed far away, but at the sound of his voice she seemed to come back to reality, smiling oddly at him. He felt a tingle of fright run up his spine. Was this a trick? His Aunt had always been so proud of him; she'd often told him he should have been hers. Whenever she visited, she'd treat him like a man, like an equal; not trying to hold him back like her sister. His father had said that Bella was always at her sanest when she visited her favourite nephew. But not now. Her expression could only be called predatory. For some inexplicable reason Draco Malfoy was terrified. The look on Bella's face, it was the look she reserved for those she despised, those she would enjoy torturing, it was the look of insanity, and he had never ever received it before.

He tried to be calm. "Come in."

She studied his face intently. "Are your delightful parent's home?"

She had never cared every other time she had come visiting. Perhaps she came on the Dark Lord's orders and needed to convey a message to Lucius. "No, father is with the other Death Eater's and mother has gone shopping as we no longer have a House Elf to do it for us," he said, putting a thin layer of irritation in his voice.

She stepped towards him, putting a pale finger under his chin, still smiling, a deranged light in her eyes. "Good, my dear. You and Aunty shall have a chat." She deftly moved her finger away and began to circle around him.

"What about?" asked Draco defensively.

She came up behind his neck, her perfume filling his nostrils, as her mouth touched his skin gently. He felt his whole body shiver; though wether in desire or fear he could not say. "Oh, you'll never guess."

* * *

When Bella entered Malfoy Manor, she did not see Draco before her. She had schooled her thoughts. She could only think of Tom, of holding him in her arms. Nothing else mattered. Not blood ties, not affection, not loyalty, not love. He was not her nephew. He was just another shadow to be broken. She knew she could not do this the least painful way for Draco's sake, for the Dark Lord would know and she would get nothing. No, she must do this the hard way; for the both of them.

* * *

Draco turned and led Bella down the hallway to the spare room. He had no idea of why she was here but all he knew was that maybe he didn't want to know. Something deliciously evil no doubt. He shuddered.

"Never turn your back on an opponent," she whispered from behind.

"What," he snapped, "Don't be..."

"Crucio," shrieked Bella.

Draco didn't even have time to wonder why his own Aunt had suddenly taken it into her head to torture him. The pain was too much. He tried to hold himself upright, but Bella was a master when it came to this spell and soon he was doubled over on the ground, screaming for release. Her insane laughter filled his ears and he wished he could have moved his hands up to block out the sound.

He couldn't think anymore. The pain was increasing in intensity. A hundred, no a thousand knives were stabbing him, a hundred thousand pins pricking his skin, as his muscles rebelled inside his body, aching all the more as it went on. He dimly registered Bella's white face above him, with her wand held out as he at last mercifully slid from consciousness. She wore a look that could only be described as triumph.

* * *

When Draco came to, he was in his bed, lime green coverlets pulled up neatly. He groaned, turning his head to the side expecting to see his worried mother beside him.

Instead he came face to face with Bella.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Surprised?"

"A little," he managed to get out. "But more to the point, what did you do that for?"

"Oh, I have my reasons. Good ones too. You're probably wondering how I explained this to your parents."

"I care less about that, than about why you used an unforgiveable curse on your own nephew," replied Draco coldly.

Again that oddly seductive smile. "I have my orders." When he said nothing she answered her own question, "I told them you passed out. They were both tired from their ever so long day, so I said that being the dutiful Aunt that I was, I'd stay by your side till you woke up."

"Get out," snarled Draco. He picked up the paperweight beside his bed and attempted to throw it at her head. She calmly got out her wand and muttered a spell to slow down its flight, before plucking it out of the air and putting it back on the dresser table.

"Now, now, Draco. I'm your beloved Aunt, remember?"

"I'll scream."

She sat beside him on the bed, leaning in seductively close to his face. "Not before I've killed your father and mother and everyone else you hold dear."

"But why? You'd do that to your own family?"

"For the most important thing of all, I'd do anything."

Draco's wide eyes stared up at her in confusion. She felt only contempt for him. How could he ever hope to understand the love she bore for the Dark Lord, child that he was? "You won't need to bear my presence much longer. But before I leave I think I should tell you a bedtime story, after all, I am your loving Aunt," she said mockingly.

"Whatever. I want you out of here and fast."

"Don't test me, Draco. You know what I'm capable of." He shrugged sullenly.

Bella smiled again and began to speak. "Once upon a time there was a happy family; a mother and a father and a baby son. They lived blameless enough lives. Over time, however, they began to entertain foolish notions of heroism. They had heard stories about the Dark Lord, about his pure blood creed; about his hatred of Mudbloods and the deaths he had dealt to many in the wizarding community. This family wanted to be brave. The husband and wife were Auror's for the Ministry of Magic and they thought themselves invincible. They joined a pitiable group dedicated to thwarting the Dark Lord's noble plans. They were foolish. They did not realise that the Dark Lord knows all, that he knew of their treachery." Her laugh was high and shrill. "He sent his most faithful servant to deal with this upstart family. She went to their home in the dead of night and tortured them gradually over days. No one in the neighbourhood intervened; for they were too afraid to stop me. Slowly, bit by bit, their minds disintegrated under the strain. They were reduced to gibbering idiots. The husband died soon after; the pain broke him and he feared it more than he feared his own death. The wife lives a half life to this day. She is silent and alone, with nothing but memories of her dead husband to keep her company. She gives lolly wrappers to her child, now all grown up and just as delightfully stupid as his parents. He lives with his grandmother. Do you want to know how it felt?"

She continued on without waiting for Draco's answer. "They writhed on the ground in pain before me while I laughed and laughed at their contemptible attempts at resistance. Sometimes I'd let them get out of the room, let them think there was a chance of getting away, but soon enough I'd be behind them and the pain would start again. It was...highly entertaining."

Draco looked terrified. The Dark Lord was right. A coward like his father. "Well goodnight Draco. Make of my story what you will. Sweet dreams." She walked out of the room, blowing a kiss in his direction, before turning away in a whirl of black.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella was sitting in her room, staring vacantly ahead, as though in a dream. She was messing with Draco's head in the same way she had with other witches and wizards who had offended the Dark Lord over the years, and she loathed herself for it.

Her conversation with the Dark Lord seemed far away. She'd steeled herself for her impossible task. That was how she'd managed to torture Draco, but not the loathing was starting.

After all, where would she be without her sister, Narcissa's love? Cissy would hardly take kindly to her son's torture by her own sister. And eventually she would realise something was up…

Was one night with the Dark Lord really worth the self destruction of the Black family? She'd done many evil things in her life… and gladly… but this was something she could not do.

She leant back on the bed with a sigh. If she failed, the Dark Lord would punish her, but could she really put herself above her only nephew?

"You will Bella," hissed the Dark Lord.

"I…I can't do it, my Lord," she whispered into the skull necklace.

His laugh was cold, high, mocking. "Bellatrix Lestrange… having qualms about meting out torture and pain? I'm ashamed of you. And you call yourself my most faithful servant?"

"I am, my Lord, but torturing my own nephew, my own sister's lifeblood? That's heartless!"

Again the mocking laughter. "You are heartless, Bella. Or have you forgotten the hundreds you've driven mad and killed at my orders?"

Bella hung her head. "I have not my Lord, but Draco…"

"Failed," hissed the Dark Lord, "and you know how I like to reward failure. I want to see him broken and I want you to be the one who carries out the deed."

"No."

"No," roared the Dark Lord's voice from within the skull necklace. "Do you too wish to be punished? I could persuade Severus Snape perhaps, he's hated you for years. He knows some interesting little spells, Bella."

Bellatrix felt the wet tears slide down her cheeks. She had no choice. "I will punish Draco and obey, my Lord."

"Good," said the Dark Lord coldly. "If you fail me again… remember the price, it will be harsh, have no doubt of that." The blue stones of her necklace faded as the Dark Lord left her alone to face the night.

She sobbed, rocking back and forth against the pillow. This test of loyalty would destroy something in her, she realised, it would destroy the last remnants of her sanity. And what would she get in return, she thought bitterly. A night in her master's bed. Would it be worth it in the end? She doubted it.

* * *

Draco didn't sleep. His thoughts were black. His Aunt had looked at him in such a predatory way. He knew there could be only one reason for such a shocking change in attitude towards him. The Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, was displeased with the Malfoy's. He had known that for ages. It was why constantly put to the test by the other Death Eater's. The Dark Lord must have commanded his Aunt to punish him and everyone knew that his Aunt followed the Dark Lord's orders with a fanatical glee.

What could he do to save himself? To pass the test he couldn't rely on others to help him; no, he couldn't risk it. No doubt his deliverers would be punished too. He needed to pass this one himself, with no help from Snape or anyone else. It would all come to who was stronger, his or his aunt? And he wasn't arrogant enough to believe that he was stronger… which meant what?

He'd have to get her off her guard, off balance somehow. It was the only tactic he could think of and he was in Slytherin wasn't he? He'd have to be as sharp, as sly, as quick, as slippery as a snake. What was he good at? Potions but that wouldn't help, charms; well he could manage them, but he wasn't adept. Defensive spells he'd passed, but that wasn't enough.

What would Bella's next move be? He was thinking torture again. Of course, he could try using the Unforgiveable Curses back at her, but he didn't think he had the hate for an effective Crucatius Curse and she'd break through the Imperius in a second. Her will power was finely honed after years of dealing with both Azkaban and the Dark Lord himself.

Draco found himself thinking of Pansy Parkinson, her head in his lap on the Hogwarts Express as he stroked her hair. It hadn't even been that they'd liked each other all that much; they'd liked the attention, feeling like adults, feeling like they something else everyone else didn't. He'd hoped she'd curb his loneliness, the bitter ache of knowing none could possibly understand his task. She hadn't. Sex with her had been awkward, even clumsy. But he, Draco Malfoy, had been good at it. He was no longer a fumbling, inexperienced teen and sex was something he was good at.

Oh, this was insane. Surely this wasn't the answer! But would it, no could it work? His father had often spoken of Bella's insurmountable lust- it was almost as legendary as her love of torture. But could he make her weak with real love? Could he bear to see his own Aunt killed by the Dark Lord for failure; for that would be the price- him or her. And could he bear to prostitute himself for his own Aunt's benefit just to survive? Could he live with himself down the long years knowing what he would have done?

But on the other hand, he valued living and he was young yet, too young to die at the very least. Now he found himself thinking of Harry Potter, the hatred he had originally felt for him fading into a bruising, tired contempt, as the school years dragged on. He was so full of ridiculous ideals, of grand ideas of courage and sacrifice. He, Draco, was no Harry Potter, no Chosen One; he was a Malfoy and he would do anything to survive.

Asleep and content at last, his mouth was set in a grim smile all that night.

* * *

The next time both of his parents were out of the house, Draco kept to his room; for his plan to succeed he needed a bed. He could hear the Death Eater's laughing upstairs; no doubt they all knew (or thought they knew) about his punishment, about the form it was taking.

Five minutes later when Bella entered the room, wand out, he was prepared. Before she could open her mouth to taunt him, he pointed his wand at her, using a spell that Potter had been obsessed with. But just because it was simple, didn't mean it wasn't effective.

"Expelliarmus," he shouted as Bella's brown eyes widened in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

_sorry about the massive delay for me posting this chapter but ya know... uni is a bitch. hope you all enjoy the Dracotrix!_

Bella recovered quickly. She smiled her seductive, insane grin, "what now, Draco?" Her voice was husky. "Will you kill me?" She put on a horrible, mock baby voice, "poor, itty, bitty, baby Draco. So small. He can't hurt me. His spells won't work." Suddenly she cackled, "you can't do it, Draco. I know you. You're a coward."

Draco flushed, angry. "You know nothing of the hell I lived through last year," he said quietly. Bella began to sidle closer to him, her black robe bunching at the breasts where she was obviously sweating, though from fear or nerves or something else, he could not tell. "Oh really," she purred, "why doesn't my favourite nephew tell me all about it." Draco saw the glint in her eyes just in time, as he threw himself back onto the lime green coverlets. Oh no you don't, he thought grimly, pushing the wand behind his pillow.

"You are making your Aunt very angry," she said menacingly, before walking over to the bed. Draco smiled up at her, more confident then he felt. "If you want it back, you'll have to come get it." He lay back, arms behind his head, relaxed. A wicked smile erupted on Bella's face.

"Oh you are a wicked, wicked boy...but this won't save you, though I promise you it will be pleasurable."

"We'll see," muttered Draco, "the pleasure will be all mine."

Her voice was coaxing. "Come now, Draco, this will be so much more enjoyable if I have my wand. You know how much your Aunt loves pleasure and pain." She paused, licking her lips in anticipation, "crucio and sex... delicious... I have to say Draco, I'm liking you more and more. If you're going to be tortured, it might as well be mixed in with some fun. Sensible boy!"

Draco laughed out loud. "I don't think so. You do this... thing for me, then I give you back the wand."

Her unbound hair fell down around her face and she pouted, whimpering like a child denied a sweet. Draco smiled. "I know about your strange fetishes, Aunt, and I have catered for them." He reached over to his dressing table. "See Aunty dear... a knife, a tie and a whip. You choose, but only one. One is quite enough!"

Bella's pout became a sneer, "you think you can order me to obey, nephew. I... Bellatrix Lestrange..."

"have a well known sex fetish," Draco quipped, studying his fingernails, bored. He knew what would win out in the end. Lust.

"I will have my wand back when we are done, and when I do..." her smile was terrifying as she began to laugh.

"Yes, yes," Draco snapped, "are you going to choose?"

Her eyes were like daggers, but her mouth was dripping with anticipation. "The knife Draco dear," she said, oozing sexuality. Her voice was a bare whisper as he felt a shiver run down his spine, "the knife." Perhaps he had underestimated his Aunt. After all, there was more than one way to send someone mad. She was living proof of that. Well, it was too late now.

Her hand slid beneath the waistband of his pants and her smile was terrible. Her wicked pink tongue came out and slowly licked the side of his face. "Coward," she whispered as she crawled closer to the bed.

Before Draco could stop himself, he'd slapped her, but instead of wincing in pain she laughed, tinkling peals of laughter. "Oh don't be a fool, Draco. I shan't hurt you... yet." Her mouth was seductively close to his, as he closed his eyes and made himself tangle his hands in her unruly hair. She deftly unbuttoned his shirt, her hands stroking him, as he began to unlace her black corset.

Bella cackled. "Why bother? A dress lifts easily."

Draco shrugged in reply and pushed his clothes onto the floor in a messy pile. "Suit yourself."

"Oh ho, how romantic, nephew. Come, come, put your heart into it." Her hand groped his dick; pushing, pulling, moulding, doing things Pansy had never dared do.

"Erect from my attentions, hmmm?" She slid down as Draco watched wide eyed. Was this scarring him more than any Cruciatus Curse? He supposed it might, but her attentions felt so good. _Feels so right/it can't be wrong/rocking and a rolling all night long._ But this is my Aunt!

Her pink mouth was wet and moist and he could feel himself coming in her mouth. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of pleasure. She was talented! She stopped, panting from lack of breath. Somehow Draco still found her beautiful. It was madness, but a lovely kind of madness, as she brandished her knife, her eyes chocolate, liquid lust.

It was like he was drowning, drowning as she cut her hand and rubbed the ruby droplets into his back, as he thrust into her sticky cunt and she cried out in pleasure, as he carefully licked the blood of her hand like a twisted vampire; ever groaning in delight.

Sweat was pouring off the both of them, but even that seemed romantic, as they went at it again and again and again, sometimes with fingers, once even with the hilt of the knife, into his Aunt as her breasts heaved in delight.

But then she rolled off him and the dream was shattered. Her voice was hoarse and tired, "your parents will be home soon." Draco groaned out loud as Bella touched his cheek, "I know pet, I know, and we were having so much fun." The evil smile was back, it was as if nothing had changed between them. "Now give me my wand so I can finish this off properly."

Draco stared at her incredulously. Could any woman be so heartless? His first, stupid plan (for now he could see it had been a ridiculous idea) had failed. "You can't..." he said frantically.

"And why's that?" Her brown eyes reflected her enjoyment of his fear.

"You haven't tried the other things yet... the whip, the tie... you haven't finished with me yet.'

Her laugh made his hair stand on end. "Nice try, Draco dear, but I don't think so." Her hand reached for the wand, and her tone became cold and commanding. "Give it to me."

Draco dressed sullenly as she cradled her wand in her hand, mulling over a new idea. "Aunty?"

She looked up absentmindedly, "yes?"

"You told me a bedtime story. Before you send me round the bend, I'll do the same for you."

His Aunt's eyes looked troubled for a second, before the evil mask came back down. "Make it quick... if you play for too much time..." The threat hung over him unspoken as she twisted her wand slowly in her left hand.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy. He had a mother and a father, but no brother's or sisters and he was often lonely. His mother said little as his father spent more and more time away from home, and the boy, the boy he always felt so alone. He had every material need he could want, but little real love and affection. On his sixth birthday, his Aunty came to stay. She gave the boy lots of presents, but most of all she gave him love... hugs and kisses and praise. Often the boy wished he could have been his Aunt's son, and he loved her more than his own submissive mother." Draco's voice broke. "I loved you, respected you more than I did my own parents, and this is how you repay that love?"

He looked up to find Bella's cheeks wet with tears, her brown eyes warm and pained. She got up quietly, straightening her black robe with dignity, thrusting her wand into his beseeching hands.

Draco felt hope stir.

Her mouth was no longer seductive; just quivering with raw emotion. "I'm so sorry, Draco, so, so sorry." Tears spilled as she left his room, her sadness still hanging thick in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella fell face down on her pillow, even as she cursed herself for acting like a foolish teen. Why did she keeping Draco get to her? _Because he's your nephew_, an inner voice whispered, _because he's your sister's only son and this will destroy them. Because you care about him, because he's the son you never had._

She remembered her school days; her pale skin, hooded eyes, brown, wavy hair, granting her any number of suitors even then... and Rudolphus, the studious but sly sixth year who always found a way to follow her, without her teachers noticing.

She'd been flattered at first, but his possessive nature was frightening and he feared her obvious intelligence. It had been her who had persuaded him to join the Death Eater's; at least then she would have won herself some freedom from his stare. Of course, she hadn't counted on herself becoming one of its most ardent members. At 19, she had been the youngest and the Dark Lord had seen her potential right away.

A couple of murders in a quiet muggle hamlet, some families tortured, lots of hue and cry, but she was never caught. Even then she had delighted in dealing out pain. The Dark Lord had understood that and fed her delight with more delicious experiences.

That was when she had discovered she loved Him, that she would die for him, and the Devil could take Rudolphus. Her family had been disappointed at her half baked reason for breaking off the engagement, but she couldn't tell them the truth. She could still picture Cissy's disappointment as clear as if she had broken the news yesterday.

The Dark Lord's kiss was more passionate than Rudolphus,' more painful, harder, quicker, but perhaps that just suited Bella's true nature. It had gone on for months, and yet he'd never taken it further, never lifted a finger to have her in his bed, and then one day he had ordered her to marry Rudolphus Lestrange. Just like that, no real explanation. She could have continued the House of Black with Him willingly, but no, instead he had sold her off like a piece of meat to the highest bidder.

She had been devastated and Cissy had been the only one who had known why. Without Cissy, Bella could never have gone through with the wedding preparations, the wedding itself, the morning after, living together in ill disguised hatred for years. She had chosen to render herself infertile.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get on with it," hissed the voice in her necklace.

She could still feel the tears on her cheeks. Draco or him? Draco or him? Whichever choice she made would be the wrong one.

The sibilant voice continued, "Why didn't you do it? You showed weakness today... I grow tired of this charade, Bella, either you want me or you don't."

"I do," she whispered miserably, "I have for years."

"Then prove it!" The Dark Lord whispered menacingly. "He's only a boy, and a weak one at that. He's small fry. It could be over in a matter of days."

"I can't," said Bella fiercely. "He... is... my...only...nephew!"

The voice was low and frightening. "Peter Pettigrew has been asking how you are. Shall I tell him you're his? I'm sure he'd be delighted."

Bella shuddered in utter revulsion. Peter had always been a little pervert. Suddenly she wondered if she really did want the Dark Lord anymore? Was he even capable of loving? Could he care about more than her body?

He sighed in mock irritation, "Crucio.'

Somehow it worked despite his lack of physical presence. It was utter agony but she stuffed her fist in her mouth to hold the screams inside.

"You're strong Bella and always have been. Prove to me you still are." The pain was gone and the Dark Lord's voice was warm and promising and yet she no longer cared, no longer felt the ecstatic joy at his very presence. But still she wanted him gone, so she told him what he wanted to hear. "I will," she whispered as the blue light in her necklace went out.

* * *

"I will," Draco heard Bella whisper defeated, as he listened at her bed room door. He had followed her, frightened by her absolute look of defeat, but never in his wildest dreams had he expected to overhear the Dark Lord himself.

He opened the door a little, peering into her room. She was sobbing silently on the bed; not the sobs of an adult, but the heavy, broken and terribly frightened, racking sobs of a child. Her brown curls stuck to her face and her eyes were red rimmed from the tears. Even in such utter devastation she was beautiful, perhaps more beautiful than ever, in her natural state, stripped back from her shell of evil.

She looked up at him but said nothing as he walked quietly into the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Have you come to torture me too? This is tearing me in half."

Draco shook his head, still saying nothing. His finger moved a stray curl back behind her ear. "I understand why you did it now. I don't hate you for being afraid."

Bella smiled sadly. "I wasn't afraid, not ever. He always owned my soul." Her voice cracked and she broke into fresh sobs, "I'll never be free of him."

"We'll find a way," whispered back Draco earnestly.

Bella shook her head. "You can't. He knows all, sees all, and he'll win one of us in the end." She sounded so full of helplessness and despair that Draco almost felt like giving up himself.

He tentatively put his arms around waist and she leant back into him, sobbing into his chest, as he rocked her back and forth like a child, gently kissing the river of her hair.

The silence went on for what felt like an age. At last Bella spoke, her voice cracked and sore from sobbing and talking and fear. "One of us will have to choose."

"What do you mean, don't be absurd! You're good Aunty. We'll run away and join the Resistance Movement. Heck, I'd even join Potter himself if it meant survival."

"Don't be foolish, Draco. They'll never accept us."

"We could try," replied Draco lamely.

"It would never work, darling. One of us must choose. In the end, Draco, in the end one of us must die."

"But can we choose Aunty and still live with ourselves?"

Bella's eyes were haunted. "I don't think so Draco. I think that it is the price one of us must pay for the rest of our lives. I think choosing will never let us go."

She was so sad, so fragile, that Draco stopped caring that she was his Aunt. He kissed her on her pink lips, lovely pale cheeks, chocolate ringlets and tried to will his own tears away.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner that night was a solemn affair. Lucius had bags under his eyes; no doubt from stress and Draco and Bella both had eyes red from obvious weeping. Cissy looked at each member of her family in worry. She tried to make small talk but still the aura of an overhanging burden was strong.

Bella excused herself before desert, saying she was 'just tired and out of sorts,' giving her sister the ghost of her old smile, before leaving for her bedroom. Draco kept pushing food around his plate, looking pensive.

Lucius ate quickly, getting up to get his coat. He leaned over to kiss Cissy on the cheek. "I'll be back in the morning. Death Eater business."

Cissy frowned. "At this hour?"

Once Draco would have made a snide comment about his mother's obviously wavering loyalty, but now he wished he'd never heard of the Dark Lord and his grand plans for a pure wizarding world. Lucius was murmuring something in Cissy's ear and now he was apparating.

Silence descended on the dinner table again. "I need to talk to you," Cissy's voice was like a whiplash through the silence.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Mother?"

Cissy's blue eyes sparked. "Don't 'mother' me. I'm intelligent enough to know when my son's upset."

Draco shrugged, willing his mother to stop asking questions.

"What have you said to Bella? Or what has she said to you? You two always get along. Sometimes I think you two are like peas in a pod, but tonight both of you have been crying. Don't try and tell me you two didn't make the other upset."

Draco sighed. His mother was many things, but stupid was not one of them. Cissy's blue eyes studied him astutely. "Was she angry?" She looked uncomfortable, "because you needed Snape's help to kill Dumbledore?"

Unwittingly, Cissy had given him the perfect excuse. He nodded, trying not to look ashamed.

"But what in the world did you say to make Bella cry. My sister hasn't cried like that since…"

"She was married off to Rodolphus," said Draco quietly.

His mother stared at him in shock, her voice barely above a whisper, "but how did you know?"

He could scarcely say Bella had told him. Suddenly he remembered the Dark Lord's snide reference to Snape, and everyone knew Draco was Snape's favourite student.

"Snape told me," he said shortly, "she mocked me, so I threw her marriage in her face."

Cissy's face was like a thundercloud. "Draco that was needlessly cruel! I thought I'd raised you better."

Draco stared at his still full plate saying nothing. "You'd best apologise to my sister. You know how angry she gets." Oh, yes, Draco did, more than his mother could ever know. "Just a suggestion," she continued lightly. "Perhaps you don't understand just how hard marrying Rodophus was for her." His mother's voice was cold again. "She gave up everything for the Dark Lord and he threw it all back in her face…" She snapped at the expression on Draco's face. "You would hate him too, if you could have seen just how much he changed her. Go apologise! What do you know of her sacrifice?"

Draco did his best to hide his surprise as he nodded dutifully. So that was why Cissy had always resented the Malfoy's involvement with the Death Eater's… because of the heartache of her sister.

It was funny how love worked.

* * *

It was another couple of days before Bella and Draco were by themselves again. Bella looked aged and weary as she asked agonised, "what can we do?"

Draco sighed. What possible solution was there? "One of us has to die… or at least be tortured beyond recognition, unless we find a way to run."

Bella shook her head. "We both know that won't work." She ran a hand through her unruly hair, smiling suddenly. "Do you know Draco, this may just be the single most unselfish, loving thing I've ever suggested."

"What?" laughed Draco.

Her eyes were calm, voice steady. "You kill me of course, and take the glory. The Dark Lord will reward you and Lucius will be protected after his ministry cock up."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. This time it wasn't a laugh of mirth, but rather one bordering on hysteria, bubbling over.

Bella slapped his face. "Stop it! We have to do something, and sooner rather than later."

"What a ridiculous suggestion, Aunty. I couldn't _even_ kill Dumbledore, whom I _hated_, let alone kill my own beloved Aunt."

"You have to do it," hissed Bella. "You have your whole life before you."

"If I was going to kill you, I'd need to use muggle weapons. I couldn't use an unforgiveable and mean it."

Bella swallowed; this would be hard for her, brought up as she was on all things Anti-muggle.

"But it doesn't matter," continued Draco. "I won't do it. I hated Dumbledore. I thought he was weak and a muggle lover to boot. I didn't understand him I guess. I didn't understand sacrifice. Perhaps now I do. Perhaps now I know he had the right of it; goodness, decency, morality…are they really such poor qualities to aspire to?"

Bella said nothing, her pink lips parted in surprise. "You see, even if I killed you, I don't trust the Dark Lord to spare me. No doubt I'd still be punished, because that's the way he works Bella, with fear and hatred and despair and I'm tired of him, Bella. I want out. You, you're better at dealing with him and you still love him. Now I understand sacrifice I'll make a choice."

Bella put a hand out beseechingly, "don't…"

Draco's voice was flat. "Kill me Bella, torture me. It's time for you to make a choice. Let us die together at the hands of the Dark Lord. I know there's still honour and decency left in you, it's there every time you look at me, and at your sister, these past few days… I've seen the real you, now choose."

She would have chosen to die with him, Draco could see it in her brown eyes, but that was without the influence of the necklace. It began to whisper, hiss commands at Bella as her pupils widened, dilated in shock and fear. The brown eyes lost their compassion with the commands of the Dark Lord and soon she was just Bellatrix Lestrange again; mad killer who enjoyed torture.

"I tried," Draco thought silently as she drew out her wand, now laughing wildly, wickedly.

"Is poor itty, bitty Draco fwightened?" she asked in her horrible mock baby voice.

He stared back at her unflinchingly_. This isn't my real Aunty_, he thought fiercely, _this is His work, not hers, and I will not die afraid._

The cackling filled his ears as the Dark Lord's lifelong punishment began.

"Crucio, Crucio, Crucio!"

_Sorry to anyone who wanted a happy ending… but I do so love sad ones… and let me tell you, this finale is gonna be drama central .It was fun making Draco the hero. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Good work, Bella." The Dark Lord's voice was sleek and satisfied as Bella smiled and licked the Dark Mark on her arm erotically and he sighed out of her necklace in pleasure.

"We are done here and tonight you shall have your reward."

Bella's tongue flickered against her lips lavisciously and she moaned at the sound of his voice. Neither spared a glance for the boy lying spread eagled on the floor.

* * *

The Dark Lord smiled in his private chamber at the Riddle House and withdrew from the centre of Bella's necklace.

* * *

At the removal of his influence, Bella fell to the ground. Her head hurt and she was disorientated and confused. Why was Draco unconscious on the ground? Why couldn't she hear his breath? What had happened here? _What had she done? _

She frantically began to shake his shoulders. "Draco? Draco?" She was sick and frightened to the core. He hadn't been hit by a killing curse because she could feel the warm breath now that she was a little closer, misting against her hand, so why wasn't he moving?

She shook him harder and harder, screaming his name. "DRACO! DRACO!" But there was no response and she was all alone in the house. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and she sat up in relief. "Draco? she said more calmly.

He looked at her with a gormless expression and there was no recognition in his eyes. His right hand beat rhythmically against the carpet. Bella grabbed his hands and held them tight together. "Snap out of it, Draco. You scared me." He snarled at her and pushed her away and then his hand was beating on the ground again.

In that second it hit Bella; he had been tortured into village idiocy and then to her horror she remembered what the Dark Lord had said, "you will be rewarded tonight." But that meant… that meant she had done what the Dark Lord had wanted… in a moment of weakness she had killed Draco. Maybe not stopped him from breathing, but destroyed the person that was Draco. If the Longbottom's were anything to go by; he'd be an empty broken shell all of his life and all because of her.

Her sobs racked through her body and her sharp nails dug into the palms of her hand till she bled ruby drops on the ground. "It wasn't meant to happen this way," she whispered to the empty air.

* * *

By night time, Bella had composed herself for the night ahead. The Dark Lord would expect her to jump delightedly into his bed; after all he'd known she had loved no one but him over the years. Once but no more, she thought. If it took her the rest of her sorry life, she'd find a way to make him pay.

She felt the Dark Mark heat up on her arm and she shuddered at the hideous game she would have to play.

In the blink of an eyelid he was in front of her. "Do Lucius and Narcissa know?"

She shook her head, trying to look fawning. "They won't be back till late tonight. It's their wedding anniversary."

The Dark Lord smiled, placing a finger on her pale chin. "Good. All the more time for us, Bella." He trailed his finger down her neck till it rested at the hollow where her necklace rested. With a swift movement, he ripped it from her neck. His voice was softly seductive, most unusual for the Dark Lord. "There's no need for that anymore. You needed a little help to complete the task I set you… but now… now I want you to have all of your senses about you while I take you."

Bella chuckled throatily. Oh, how she hated to pretend she still loved this man! He took her by the hand, leading her to Cissy and Lucius' bedroom. She felt bile rise up in her throat. How dare he defile her sister's love with this meaningless lust?

Against the silky cool of the covers, he began to slowly unlace the ties of her black corset, kissing her all the while, red eyes gleaming. She wondered what she had ever seen in those cold, hard eyes. Power?

She sighed as he fondled her breasts. Or maybe evil had appealed? After all, she had been very young…

* * *

It had taken Lucius and Cissy awhile to work out what had happened… why they're previously able son was drooling across the carpet like a child, why he could no longer speak, why he didn't recognise them. Lucius had meted out enough torture in his time to know it when he saw it.

He'd put his fingers to his lips as Cissy sobbed. "It's Bella, I know its Bella. They'd had an argument the other day and you know how she punishes."

"Your own sister! Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Cissy replied with a broken conviction. They'd tip toed into her room but there was no one there. At last they'd reached their own room. The door was slightly ajar. Lucius' mouth curled up in disgust when he saw the two bodies entangled on the bed.

The Dark Lord was asleep, but Bella looked up into Cissy's eyes, her face deathly pale, and her eyes bloodshot. Cissy's blue eyes were filled with tears as she asked, "why?"

"Please," Bella's voice croaked, "please listen, Cissy. He made me do it. I didn't even know what was happening. It was an enchantment."

"You expect me to believe that. You, you who has always loved him more than anything on this earth?" Cissy snarled.

Bella hung her head. Cissy had never seen her look so defeated. "Please," she whispered, "it's the truth.'

"I don't think," drawled Lucius, "after all, you are in bed with him. Hardly a sign of remorse, wouldn't you say?"

Bella's face streamed tears. "I had no choice. He would have killed me too."

Cissy was near hysterical. "I felt sorry for you, when you two argued, when he brought up Rodolphus, I made him apologise, and this is how you repay me?"

Bella shook her head helplessly. "I can explain everything."

Lucius drew out his wand. "I don't think I care to hear anymore of this drivel. Cissy?" But Cissy was there before him. "No, let me do this. For Draco," she screeched a look of pure insane, rage on her face. "Avada Kedavra."

Bella slumped over the Dark Lord, her body stiffened into a position of permanent shock. Without another word, Lucius put his arm around Cissy and led her back to where they'd found Draco. They didn't stop to wonder why the Dark Lord hadn't stirred once during the exchange.

"We leave now, before the Dark Lord wakes and knows what we've done." She nodded and in a second, al three were touching as they apparated into the wilderness.

* * *

The Dark Lord had sat up; the bitch had put a sleeping charm on him. He should have known she would crack. No one was his evil equal, no one! "BELLA," he roared but she didn't move. Oh, she could pretend to be asleep all she liked, but he'd have her in the end, wether she liked it or not.

It took him another couple of minutes to realise she was dead.

He looked at her coldly, dispassionately. "The Malfoy's I presume. No matter." He smiled mockingly at her body. "No one mourns the wicked, no one cries they don't return… farewell Bella. It was oh so pleasant knowing you."

And then he was gone, off to deal with the Potter problem and there was only silence in the Manor; an empty house and a body lying prostrate in a bed.

_I hope everyone enjoyed my little tragedy. _


End file.
